Celiba
by Kaye Dominique
Summary: Three short previews. 1: Kanda is an assassin stationed in Allen's city. 2: Allen deludes himself into thinking Kanda is his dead lover  Lavi . 3: Allen is Kanda's mute butler.


This short preview is set in an alternate universe in the future. Kanda is an artificial human, created by scientists to destroy. Allen is a genius teenager in the city of Celiba, where Kanda is stationed. Kanda is a ten year old child in this preview, Allen is sixteen.

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man, nor do I earn money from writing this. **

* * *

><p>Kanda's cry was drowned out by the gunshot. Silence followed, the slender figure still holding the gun in its place. There were blood spatters on his clothes, tainting the pure white cloth. He wrapped his arms around himself, staring at the body of the scientist. The sound echoed within his mind, the bullet piercing through his head again and again.<p>

The gun dropped to the floor with a clatter. Allen's eyes widened at the sight of the corpse. He took unsteady steps away, tripping over his feet. He collapsed to the ground. "I…I…" He brought his hand to his face, the appendage shaking. "…I killed him…"

"I'm sorry…" His voice was barely above a whisper, but in the quiet room, it was like he'd just screamed. Kanda pushed himself up. He swayed on his jelly-like legs, his fingers buried at his sides. "…Th-this is my fault…" He sank down on his knees in front of Allen, removing one hand to grip his shoulder.

He didn't wince at the amount of pressure the child's fingers held him with. Their foreheads pressed together, Kanda's eyes trained on the cold tiles. His shaky gasps were the only sounds breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"K-Kanda…h-he was going to…he was…"

His hand moved down to the teen's chest, fingers curling into the fabric. "…I'm a monster…" He choked back a sob. "…you shouldn't have…you're tainted like me now…" Allen, who was as pure as an unpainted canvas, was now flecked with crimson. He would never be quite as pure again.

"…I couldn't let him kill you…"

"I can't die."

"…what?"

Kanda shoved himself away from him. He picked up the gun. He placed the barrel against his temple, finger poised to pull the trigger. A wistful smile was on his face, making him seem older than he actually was. His eyes closed.

Allen's eyes widened. "Kanda!" A second gunshot. Allen saw his body crumple through his outstretched fingers. His blood spilled out from his head, quickly spreading across the floor. He pulled himself together to pick up his broken form. Kanda's face tilted towards his chest.

The skin around the bullet wound scrunched and twitched as if there were insects in it. He watched with horrified fascination as the bullet was forced out. Blood started to clot and new skin tissue began to form. It was the process of wound healing within minutes. Kanda's eyes opened. "I can't die. It's impossible. Even if you hack my head and limbs off, they'd reattach themselves."

"H-how does it feel?"

"Resurrection? It depends on the type of injury. Right now, it feels like my head's been through a blender." He pulled his legs and arms close, curling against Allen's warm body. His eyes slid shut once more. "They didn't want their lab rats to die in their experiments, so they made ones that couldn't die no matter what you did to them. The earlier ones…they had their limits. They're lucky. Unfortunately for me, they perfected it by the time I was created."

Allen stared at him in silence. He didn't know how he was supposed to react to this. "...Kanda...do you want to die?"

"If I was allowed to."

* * *

><p>Sorry Kanda seemed OOC. This is in the middle of the story.<p>

I'm going to write two more previews, and you guys can decide which one I should do first. All of them have Kanda/Allen/Kanda as the pairing, though not always romantic.

Resurface (this preview) - Kanda is an assassin stationed in Allen's city.

Rewrite - Allen deludes himself into thinking Kanda is his dead lover (Lavi).

Sortir de son Silence - Allen is Kanda's mute butler. (Will have BDSM and more mature scenes.)


End file.
